Endings
There are four endings in NieR RepliCant and NieR Gestalt (NIER), each progressively showing the true ending. To get a full view of the story, all endings must be seen. Endings A and B are attained by playing the game twice on one save, but endings C and D can only be obtained under certain prerequisites. Ending A Replicant Nier is about to kill Gestalt Nier. He gazes at the Shadowlord, now having lost all hope. Replicant Nier hesitates for a second before dealing a final blow. Afterwards, Nier goes to Yonah's side. Worried when Yonah is not responding to his calls. Soon Grimore Weiss, after losing his body, uses the last of his strength to speak. He tells Nier that she will awaken when someone says the name of the one she loves the most. The player is then given a choice to write their characters name. Entered correctly, Yonah slowly opens her eyes and observes her father after the five years. Kainé goes to leave but is stopped by Nier, asking if she wanted to stay with them. She declines, saying she has "her own shit to take care of." The scene shifts over to Nier and Yonah back at the village, sitting on the hill near their house. Yonah runs up to a sitting Nier and gives her father a Lunar Tear as the both lay down on the hill. The scene shifts again, showing an older Yonah and The Shadowlord about to take each others hand, then the Yonah takes hold of and hugs The Shadowlord's arm; hinting that Gestalt Nier and Yonah have reunited. Ending B Ending B starts the same as Ending A. After Replicant Nier defeats Gestalt Nier. The scene then changes to Gestalt Nier scrunched up, weeping to himself - alone in a white void - as he regrets all the hardships he put Yonah through. A flashback occurs, with Yonah and himself alone in the grocery store. He tells her that he isn't hungry, while Yonah tries to force him to eat something. The scene reverts back and images of enemies, that Replicant Nier killed, gaze at him while he cries to himself. Gestalt Yonah, in her young form comes to greet him and thanks him for always being there with her, and shares the cookie with her father. Emil, who survived the blast, crash lands in the desert. Now just a head, he goes out to search for Nier and Kainé, bouncing and rolling into the distance. Ending C Ending C is a continuation of endings A and B. After Nier defeats and kills the Shadowlord, as Kainé goes to leave she begins to relapse. She then goes into her shade form, forcing Nier to fight her. After Kainé is incapacitated, Tyrann explains to Nier how he can save her. Either by killing her, or forgoing his entire existence for her. If the player chooses the first option, Nier stabs Kainé as he kisses her, finally ending her pain. Tyrann tells Nier Kainé's last words: "Thank you." A lunar tear falls next to a distraught Nier. He picks it up as he gazes through a window. He then goes home and lives with Yonah, with both living out their remaining days before they die from the Black Scrawl. Ending D If the player chooses to sacrifice his entire existence for Kainé, the player's data is erased and everyone forgets he ever existed. Nier disappears, while Yonah thanks Kainé for saving her. A lunar tear falls on the ground, which Kainé picks up. When she holds it, she has a flashback of Nier and mentions that it feels like she found something special. Ending E In "Ending E", told in ''Grimoire Nier'', after the Shadowlord disappeared, a program to reset the entire Replicant system begins its execution in the Forest of Myth, and Kainé goes to destroy it. The forgotten Nier is reunited with Kainé, the approximate age as when they first met (16 for Brother Nier, 39 for Father Nier), reconstructed with the “memories” that the tree had of his first visit to the Forest of Myth. Trivia *Endings A and B aren't actual endings, as endings C and D show the events directly afterwards, as well as ending E, which follows the events of ending D in NieR RepliCant. *When choosing ending D, all data will be erased, even if the file is under a different name. (eg. File 1 is for a character named Nier, and File 2 is named Caim, both will be erased) *After the files are erased after ending D, the game does not let you choose the same name for another playthrough. Category:Endings